Dance No More
by FlamingYingYang
Summary: Katara and Zuko meet at a masquerade party one night. How will the evening turn out? Read and find out. Songfic. New chapter is just an AN.
1. Prolog

**Dance No More: Prolog**

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar Nick does. I also don't own Hero. Enrique Inglesias does.

A/N: OK I don't know what you want to call it but it's got two chapters and a prolog and they're both one shots and songfics.Oh and if you've ever read the book flipped i guess you could say its like that. If you haven't well enjoy. And I wrote this before season one ended so if it doesn't match what's currently happening that's why.

* * *

"Prince Zuko it'll be good for you." 

"I've already told you I'm not going."

Iroh sighed. Sometimes his nephew could be very stubborn.

Like now.

The ship was stopped at a tow and the retired general had heard about a masquerade party being held. Iroh had thought it would be good for Zuko to get out and relax, even if it was only for an evening. But Zuko had told him no. Iroh, however, wasn't going to give up. He hadn't gotten the title of Dragon of the West for nothing.

"Well that's too bad because you're going anyway. Now get into the costume I bought you and meet me on deck in 5 minutes." He said before walking out of the room.

Zuko stared at the now closed door. Had his uncle just ordered him into going? Dismissing the thought he picked the costume up off the bed.

* * *

"We'll be wearing masks. No one is going to recognize us." 

"I still don't like it."

Katara sighed at her older brother. They where camped in a clearing not far from a town where a masquerade party was being held. While Katara and Aang had jumped at the idea of going Sokka was wary.

"Oh come on Sokka. There'll be free food." Aang bribed.

"Well than what are we waiting for? Let's go get costumes."

Katara and Aang smiled.

* * *

Read on to find out what happens next. 


	2. Katara's View

**Dance No More: Katara's view**

For Disclaimer look at other chapter.

A/N: This chapter is how Katara viewed the night.

* * *

Sighing Katara looked around the room. It looked like she was the only one not dancing. Even Sokka and Aang had managed to find Dance partners. She fiddled with the blue material of her costume. 

"Would you like to dance?"

Startled Katara turned and found her self looking at the mask of a man dressed in an archer costume.

"Sure."

Taking his hand they went out onto the dance floor. An unfamiliar tune stared up as they began to dance.

_**

* * *

**_

Would you dance  
if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
and never look back?  
Would you cry  
if you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?

* * *

Katara looked up at the boy she was dancing. 

'I wonder who he is.'

He twirled her out and brought her back, expertly picking up where they had left off.

'Well who ever he is he sure can dance.'

_**

* * *

**_

Would you tremble  
if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
for the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.

* * *

The room was a blur and yet they kept spinning around, never once bumping into the other couples. Looking up Katara tried to see if she could look past the mask as they boy didn't seem very intent on talking only to find he was looking at her. She blushed, thankful that he couldn't see through her mask. 

"I'm Katara." She said trying to star a conversation.

But all he did was nod. Yet Katara didn't mind. For some reason it seemed silence was needed more than talking.

* * *

_**I can be yourhero baby.**_

_**I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.**_

* * *

"Hey Aang look at Katara." 

The young monk looked over at his friend.

"I wonder who she's dancing with."

"I don't know but I don't think we should trust him."

"There you go with your instincts again."

* * *

_**Would you swear  
that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.**_

* * *

The song continued playing and the teens continued dancing. By now Katara couldn't have started a conversation if she wanted to. Lost to the beat of the song and the calming effect of the arm on her waist all she could do was let the mysterious boy lead her around the room. _**

* * *

**_

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

* * *

Katara was pulled back into reality by Sokka. 

"Katara we have to go. Zuko's ship's been spotted in the harbor.

"I'll be right there. Get Aang."

After casting a quick glance at the boy his sister was dancing with Sokka nodded and went to find the young avatar in the crowd. Turning Katara looked at her dance partner.

"Who are you?"

He bent he head next to her ear.

"A follower." Was all he whispered before straining and melting into the crowd.

Puzzled Katara went over to the door. In a minute Sokka was there with Aang. As they walked out the last part of the song played.

* * *

_** I can be your Hero**_

* * *

If you listen to the song I did leave out some of it but it was only a repeat of what had already been said so I figured I didn't need it. Anyway read on. 


	3. Zuko's view

**Dance no more: Zuko's view**

D: previous chapter.

A/N: Zuko's view on the events of the night

* * *

Zuko shifted against the wall, sighing. At the moment he hated his uncle. His eyes scanned the room and came to rest on the only other person not dancing. Next thing he knew he was at her side.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked her.

The girl turned.

"Sure."

Zuko held out his hand and she took it. Leading her onto the floor he took her waist and led her around the room to an unfamiliar tune.

* * *

_**Would you dance  
if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
and never look back?  
Would you cry  
if you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?**_

* * *

Listening to the music he spun the girl out and brought her back. Taking her waist he went back to leading her around the room, never once missing a beat._**

* * *

**_

Would you tremble  
if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
for the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.

* * *

Zuko looked at the girl only to find her looking at him.

"I'm Katara." She said.

Zuko nodded, trying to remember where he had heard the name before. The rustling of the water goddess costume she was wearing caused him to look down and it clicked. The avatar's friend.

* * *

_** I can be your hero, baby.**_

_**I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.**_

* * *

Iroh looked around the room for his nephew. Finally he spotted him dancing with someone. He smiled.

* * *

_**Would you swear  
that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.**_

* * *

An unexplainable feeling kept Zuko dancing with Katara. Why he felt like he could care less about the avatar, Zuko didn't know. But he did know this. Katara looked stunning.

* * *

_**I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.**_

* * *

The dance was interrupted by another of the avatar's friends.

"Katara we have to go. Zuko's ship's been spotted in the harbor.

"I'll be right there. Get Aang."

The boy cast a quick glance at the fire prince before he nodded and left. The girl rounded on him.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Zuko bent so he could whisper in her ear.

"A follower."

Straitening he went to go find his uncle, leaving Katara looking puzzled. He soon found the old man.

"Come on uncle we're leaving."

Turning the two made their way to the back door. Letting his uncle go first Zuko turned to see if he could catch one last glimpse of Katara. He found her walking out the front door just as the song ended.

* * *

_**I can be your Hero**_

* * *

If it just me or was Zuko's chapter shorter than Katara's? Oh well. Now you may review and tell me what you thought of this fic. 

Peace out,

Rey


	4. AN question

Alright i've noticed that i'm on a few people's alert lists. And from what everyone said they wouldn't be to mad if i put up a sequal or something. So what i want to know is how many of you guys would like me to write a sequal? And if so do you have any ideas for songs? And if not what do you think of Far Away by Nickleback? So ya. thanks for your time.

R.S.C


End file.
